bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
War of Vengeance: The Calm Before The Storm
Note: In process of re-writing so it will not make sense. __TOC__ Part 1 Shiroi Senkō closed his book, and was standing in front of a shop, reading the sign: Urahara Shōten. This is the place! Shiroi thought to himself and opened the door after knocking. A middle-aged man arrived at the door to greet Shiroi. "Hello! I'm..." "I know who you are." Shiroi replied to the man, "You're Kisuke Urahara. I have come in a matter of emergency." Kisuke spoke in a humble yet strange tone, as if he was bewildered by the presence of Shiroi, "Why do you need to see me?" Shiroi answered Kisuke's question: "I need to contact Ichigo Kurosaki concerning an incident." "What kind of incident?" Urahara asked. "One related to a previous adversary..." Ten Minutes later Ichigo rushed into the room and shouted,"Why did you call me this late!" "Erm, Ichigo," Kisuke said, "Allow me to introduce you to the real first substitute shinigami..." The young man was reading a small note on a piece of dirty paper. Must have taken a while for me to finally recieve this. 4 other figures walked into the room the young man was sitting in. the man broke the silence with an eerie voice, "I see you 4 only now bother to show up." Another voice, a feminine one now spoke, "We were busy, we have lives, you don't, get over it." The young man that had spoken before stood from whatever object he once sat on and gave the note to a 2nd man - a shorter one. "Mage, I trust you know what this means." The short man labelled 'Mage' took the note and read through in a short amount of time. "I understand perfectly, I'll begin fulfilling the task right away." The 'Mage' left the room with the note in hand and the young man proceeded to sitting back down and gesturing to chairs for the others to sit down. The light that pierced through a recently blocked window now shone on the figures, revealing all but one. Loly Aivirrne, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Uryu Ishida sat down and the young man, yet to be revealed now started a conversation, "We need better individuals for the Soldati di dio, if they do not improve we will attack anyway." The voice of the young man was now agitated and strained as he averted his attention to Grimmjow: "I want you to find the man responsible for my death, you have come across him bef...", "I know who it is..." Grimmjow interrupted the man - "...Ichigo... Kurosaki" Grimmjow laughed, Finally I will kill that brat, I've waited and trained for too long to finally have this day come. The young man concluding the one-sided conversation by speaking to Loly and Uryu: "Remember, we do not wish to invade with force. We wish to push the defenders out, take over and risk our lives to ensure that they return." Ichigo was walking back to his house, thinking about what the young man called Shiroi was talking about. Ichigo had always wondered when another human stronger than him would turn up, and it seemed he only had to wait a year. The Wandenreich left a scar in his memory, He now had twin blades but still couldn't handle their sheer power. If only I had someone to teach me, Isshin won't, neither will Urahara the only strong ally I have is that Shiroi guy, but he has no zanpakuto "Who told you that?" A voice from behind said, Ichigo - in an alarmed state found his way into his pocket and pulled out a small blade, it was the physical manifestation of his quincy powers and this is the weapon he found hard to control. Shiroi was standing behind ichigo and had heard Ichigo as he spoke of his thoughts aloud Shiroi proceeded to start a conversation: "I know an apprentice of mine that was one of the stern ritter from the wandenreich..." Ichigo immediately shot back a confused look, Could it be --- Uryū Ishida, the former ally that had joind the wandenreich., "His name is Shiraga Kame, I'm sure he would be pleased to meet the boy of legend!" Ichigo was know severely confused. "Legend? What legend?" Shiroi chuckled, "You must have not heard the Gotei 13 assembled a list of the greatest war assets, You and I are both on the list, You are the only 'Human-Quincy turned Shinigami then Hollow to Visored-Human-Quincy' in the whole of the world!" Shiroi took a deep breath and let Ichigo finish processing the information, THIS guy is on the list of WAR assets. Ichigo thought to himself but was interrupted by a man in black robes that appeared before Ichigo and Shiroi. The man looked like an average gothic, but there were no Gothic tastes around in Karakura Town. The short man started speaking. "I wish not to do this but by the King's orders I must escort you to Hue..." Shiroi had punched the man down before he had finished, he got up unscathed and Shiroi shouted "DAMN that hurt!" as if he had just punched an iron post. The Gothic had white reiatsu quadrilaterals hovering around the area Shiroi had just punched. King Ichigo thought. He then turned and saw Shiroi stare at his hand in horror, blood dripping with 5 purple rods on the floor, bloodied."You seem like a nice guy." Shiroi said, joking obviously, for no nice man would be round-housed by the man that had complemented him. The Goth fell to the floor and then disappeared, dissipating into the air... Gone. Ichigo used blut vene on instinct when a blade sped through the air. He would have had his neck sliced clean if not for the quincy technique. The Goth was back. He hadn't run away. He had moved, as fast as light itself and now bolted towards Ichigo. "Ryujin, Eradicate!" A swipe of flames fell in front of Ichigo and the man in black turned, unable to stop, he ran towards a wall and ran up the side, then jumped off to catch Ichigo from above. A roar of flames rushed past again, but this time the Goth couldn't dodge. He was hit full-on and, if not for those reiatsu quadrilaterals, would've died on the spot. Shiroi suddenly met the Goth's face, with a fist. Blood trickled from the man's nose and he fell, collapsed, writhing in pain. The man disappeared again, this time, really gone. "Shiroi," Ichigo asked, "Isn't Ryujin, the zanpakuto of the Old Man." "Remember, Yamamoto's dead. I took his zanpakuto..." Shiroi started walking back to urahara's shop, Ichigo followed. Shiroi arrived at the shop and knocked on the door, If we're lucky, Urahara will get us into the Seireitei. A familiar figure opened the door and welcomed the pair in. Shiroi explained the request and Urahara agreed. Ten minutes Later, Seireitei A man in black robes entered the room, Shunsui was sat down, writing. "Captain-Commander, we have a request. A man called Shiroi Senko would like access to the Senkaimon. He claims to be friend of yours. Should we proceed?" "Yes," Shusui answered, "Let that man in!" Part 2 "I hope everything is in place?" Kugo Ginjo had anticipated that the Mage would fail. If the Gotei 13 get involved I'll have to use my prized treasures... Kugo had searched the whole of Hueco Mundo for 13 Vasto-Lordes and when he only found 8 he trained a few gillian and used unknown methods to increase their energy. The key is anger... Kugo's thoughts had been drifting a few days before and that led to him being able to breed another 6 vasto-lordes. 15 Lordes, including Tier will be unstoppable... Kugo was now about to go through the hollowfication process to unlock more power. He had found a zanpakuto whilst in soul society and merged it with his fullbring to give him a weapon that acted the same as a fullbring but still had the power and inner spirit of a zanpakuto. He had dormant hollow powers that he would manifest using one of the Mage's creations. "You can start the process right now." 3 Soldati were stood at the door to deliver the message. Kugo turned and was escorted by the Soldati. It's time... The Soldati escorted Kugo down a small hallway and into a hollowed out room. The room housed 6 small cylinder tanks that each had a white substance inside. The Mage, with a bandage around his nose, was inside the room, staring at one of the tanks as black blobs fished through the white fluid. "The Hollow DNA has shown promising results," The Mage began, "There is a 76% chance that hollowfication will succeed. If not the subject will be transformed in the process," Subject, this was for research not testing! Kugo thought, he peered past David and saw a small label on the cylinder, "Yes, Kugo... The subject... Is you..." The tank was emblazoned with a few words Kugo began to think about the implications hollowfication would have: I'll be one step closer to becoming the monster, mortal turned demon, I will become a '''Shade...' Becoming a shade was a process described in the Divine Comedy, a series of books Kugo had read in the afterlife. He had been inspired by the accuracy of the realm of hell, and by Paradise Lost's rendering of the fall of man. Kugo became hitched on the idea of becoming ''Death, the entity of which most religious literature includes. "Sit kugo" The Mage said pointing to a leather seat. This was the first time the Mage had addressed another by their name, stressing his intrigue into the results. Kugo sat down and a small semi-circle of crimson reiryoku wrapped around him. "This is to prevent movement." The Mage said, he pressed a small button on the DNA tank and connected a tube to Kugo, He winced in pain as he was stabbed by a non-sterilized needle. After a moment Kugo began resisting the reiryoku around him, trying to break free as his mind raged with dark thoughts. My descent to '''Inferno' is almost complete!'' Kugo's pupils lost colour and his skin began to whiten. David looked on in amazement as the Soldati blocking the doorway stared in horror, Their leader on the brink of total mental collapse as he was turning into a monster. The abyss grew deeper as he made his uncontrolled descent. The clear, clean water appeared to be growing heavier as he sunk towards the bottom. Small voices kept him awake as he tried to swim back up. Its too late for me like this, I must get back up! ''A figure was above the water, staring at him. A dark being of sheer monstrosity. ''I'm staring at myself? water doesn't reflect from the underneath... 'UNLESS!' ''The man pulled his head back and found himself in a vast space, surrounded by water but populated by a few islands. The man was staring into a lake of clear water and, after getting off his knees, started walking towards a sword that had been plunged into the ground. As he approached; it began to glow and shot from the ground into his torso. "'AARRRGGGHHH!!!" The man screamed as a thick blade lunged at him. The man removed the sword and looked in the direction it came from, starting to see a dark entity slowly emerging. The entity dashed towards the man, with a collision imminent, he swung his sword but was knocked back by a small dagger that had been in the figure's hand. They wrestled for a few minutes, staring at each other. I'm not a shade until I destroy myself! The figure was wearing the opposite to the man, as he stared into the face of a hollowfied, demonic, Kugo Ginjo. Blades met and retracted as Kugo fought his darker side. I will conquer you! I will become complete, The hollow had not spoken a word and was focusing on using more of his power. He finally spoke, in a small voice: "I am you... You will never be complete by beating me, you lack knowledge..." Kugo was enraged and began slashing faster with his blade. He felt his energy flowing back; and when it was high enough: he manifested his Fullbring. ''I have the advantage, I'm the only one with a Fullbring! ''"I beg to differ..." The hollow said as his daggers began floating in the air; "Your Fullbring feeds off my power, Yours is good in power, but you lack speed. Numbers make up for my loss of power!" The dozen daggers shot at Kugo and he dodged 9 of them, 3 hit him across his arm and he felt like it was being ripped off. "Your Full power is not the 'Cross of Scaffold', it's the Star of '''DAGGERS!" The 12 daggers arranged themselves in the air and formed a small star. They started glowing like the blade had once before but shot out rays of light green reiatsu. Kugo dodged the rays and advanced towards his other self. The hollow smiled and Kugo was stabbed in the back by 12 daggers. "You thought they were just beams, they were destinations! My daggers moved to the end of the trail and struck you from behind!" The hollow was now smiling but knew the pain Kugo felt was just from fear. I should be bleeding but he is instead, ''Kugo thought. Kugo then smiled as well, he drew his blade and pushed it through the only just healed wound he had inflicted. The hollow collasped in pain. ''The reason why he stabbed me was so I could sense his reiryoku, thus giving me the ability to see HIM... ''The hollow began to fade but held a 3-pointed star in his hand. Kugo took it and the daggers in his back pulled out and started orbiting Kugo's body. ''This star holds my hollow mask and my new fullbring! Better not lose it... '' '"King Ginjo..."' '"King Ginjo!..."' '"KING GINJO!!!"' Kugo woke up with the ''Mage staring at him, eyes wide, gauging the progress. "Did it work, Kugo?..." Kugo woke up and responded: "It went fine, Mage!"The Mage's eyes opened even wider in excitement and he rushed to the lab's moniters to see the mental scans. "Your neural activity went into minus numbers for over 2 minutes!" the Mage said. Kugo looked puzzled: "What does that mean?", "It means you just died and came back!" Kugo wasn't too shocked by the information, he was well aware of the concept of revival from the afterlife but thought it was just 'Mortal' folklore. "I will begin training to harness my power immediately... Get the Pugno and Osso in the throne room for a meeting in 30 minutes!" David left and Kugo stood in the middle of the room gripping his 3-pointed star, staring into the empty space, donning a white and green mask - 2 horns protruded from the top as he began walking to the door, the Soldati had left and Kugo smiled as he strode towards the training rooms. END Category:Fanfiction Category:Skinnyberry9